


Leíron - The Alphaga Series 1#

by Amber_G_Keldridge



Series: The Alphaga Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Claiming, Explicit Language, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Violence, Wolves, bad alpha, intersex omega
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_G_Keldridge/pseuds/Amber_G_Keldridge
Summary: È una notte di novembre e Noah sta tornando a casa come al solito dopo una giornata di lavoro.Di colpo, però, qualcosa gli taglia la strada, corre sull'asfalto, come se avesse il Diavolo in persona alle calcagna. Si tratta di un ragazzo: è spaventato, ha le pupille dilatate e sembra soffrire di malnutrizione. Non è tuttavia questo ad inquietare Noah, almeno non così tanto.C'è qualcos'altro in quello sconosciuto, qualcosa che lo spinge a farlo salire subito in macchina e offrirgli il suo appartamento come rifugio almeno per quella notte.È qui che comincia la storia di Casey Leroin e di come sia incappato nel suo piccolo, e allo stesso tempo grande, problema.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Alphaga Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Il ragazzo della pioggia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se stai leggendo questa nota, vuol dire che hai deciso di dare una possibilità a questa storia e solo per questo ti ringrazio sin da subito!  
> Questa storia l'ho scritta circa un anno fa e ora la sto ripubblicando. All'epoca ero ancora molto profana del genere Omegaverse, ma spero che lo stesso ciò che ho scritto possa piacere e intrattenere ^.^   
> Mi scuso per eventuali refusi e/o errori e se ci sono, non esitare a farmeli presenti. Sarei felice di ricevere anche un commento e un parere, mi fa piacere interagire con chi legge quello che scrivo :3  
> Buona lettura!

Noah spense la radio con uno sbuffo sconfortato.

Odiava quando non trovava un bel niente da ascoltare. Solitamente si teneva compagnia in quel modo sulla strada del ritorno, ma quella sera infuriava un violento temporale e le frequenze radio funzionavano poco e per giunta male.

Non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa e mettersi a letto.

Per un attimo il suo sguardo cadde sullo specchio retrovisore e incrociò un paio di occhi castani e stanchi, quelli di chi aveva lavorato per ore e ore. I suoi altri due colleghi gli avevano messo una strana pulce nell'orecchio e al momento aveva seriamente paura che il loro datore di lavoro avesse intenzione di licenziare proprio lui. Era da un po' che quello stronzo continuava a parlare sul dover tagliare molti costi e per quanto Noah odiasse lavorare lì, sarebbe stato un bel problema racimolare il denaro sufficiente a pagare l'affitto.

 _Che vita del cazzo_ , pensò mentre si accendeva una sigaretta.

In teoria era vietato fumare e guidare allo stesso tempo. Al diavolo! Non c'era nessuno che avrebbe potuto vederlo e ciò che non si vedeva non nuoceva a nessuno.

Espirò il fumo e assottigliò lo sguardo, cercando di distinguere qualcosa con quella maledetta pioggia che tornava imperterrita a importunare il vetro dell'auto. I tergicristalli cercavano come meglio riusciva loro di scacciarla, ma non serviva a granché.

Trattenne uno sbadiglio e si stiracchiò, intirizzito per via del freddo.

Come se non fosse stato già abbastanza, il riscaldamento era andato a farsi fottere. Che bellezza!

Se solo avesse avuto un po' di grana in più, avrebbe fatto subito rottamare l'indomani mattina quel dannato catorcio.

Fu un errore quasi fatale il suo distrarsi, perché una figura sbucò dal nulla, proprio dalla boscaglia visibile da entrambi i lati della strada, e per un attimo, uno soltanto, ebbe paura di ammazzare... qualunque cosa si fosse fatta avanti. Non ne era molto sicuro, non nel bel mezzo di un acquazzone del genere. Noah inchiodò all'ultimo secondo, le ruote stridettero e lo assalì la paura che sarebbe andato fuori strada con l'asfalto viscido che spesso giocava tiri mancini, ma alla fine riuscì a fermare del tutto l'auto senza riportare danni.

Regnò per qualche istante un silenzio di tomba, interrotto soltanto dai tergicristalli e dalla pioggia là fuori.

Si sporse e vide quella che pareva una figura umana a terra. Era appurato che si trattava di un essere umano, il quale doveva esser inciampato per via della violenta inchiodata.

«Fantastico, ci manca solo una bella denuncia» borbottò Noah, sconsolato. Scese sbuffando e fu sul punto di bestemmiare non appena cominciò a bagnarsi come un pulcino. Si avvicinò cauto e finalmente riuscì a distinguere la persona che si trovava sull'asfalto: si trattava di un ragazzo, avrà avuto sì e no appena una ventina d'anni, o forse qualcuno in meno. Non si capiva un cazzo coi marmocchi dei giorni odierni, parevano tutti non invecchiare mai o farlo davvero lentamente. Che diavolo! Lui ne aveva trenta e sembrava dieci anni più vecchio.

Scacciò la pioggia dal viso. «Ehi! Tutto bene?» Si rese conto di quanto dovesse suonare stupida la domanda e si diede del coglione.

Il ragazzo era vestito con abiti logori che parevano quelli smessi di qualcun altro e di almeno due taglie in più della sua; alla luce dei fari i suoi capelli erano rosso scuri, sul mogano all'incirca, e gli occhi avevano un taglio allungato e gradevole. Erano grandi e di un castano molto chiaro enfatizzato dalla luce dei fanali.

Noah non poté far a meno di ipotizzare che si trattasse più di una ragazza un po' mascolina, che di un ragazzo. Non ottenne in ogni caso risposta e allora ritentò: «Scusa se ti sono quasi venuto addosso. Con questa pioggia non si vede niente!», disse a voce più alta. Forse la pioggia aveva coperto le sue parole e impedito al tipo – o alla tipa – di comprenderle.

Maschio o femmina che fosse, aveva un braccio davanti agli occhi, come se la luce lo infastidisse particolarmente, ma era chiaro che teneva alta la guardia. Gli si leggeva in faccia che era sulla difensiva e Noah non poteva che dargli ragione: di quei tempi essere degli sprovveduti non conveniva a nessuno. Sospirò e si inginocchiò lì vicino. Gli diede una rapida occhiata e gli parve stare bene, aveva solo le ginocchia e i palmi delle mani sbucciati per via della brutta caduta.

Per il resto nulla di rotto, nessun bisogno di un'ambulanza. Era andata decisamente liscia a entrambi, specialmente a lui.

Il ragazzo sembrava, comunque, spaventato, ammesso che fosse tale e che Noah non si fosse rimbambito prima del tempo. Le pupille erano dilatate e l'uomo ricordò di aver letto da qualche parte sul web che quello era uno dei sintomi principali della paura. Gli venne da pensare che fosse straniero. Magari non aveva compreso le sue parole. «Non capisci quel che dico?» provò ancora. Fece un semplice movimento per stare meglio in quella scomoda posizione accovacciata, ma il ragazzo dovette interpretarlo come una probabile mossa d'attacco o qualcosa di simile, perché scattò indietro.

A Noah ricordò il gatto di sua madre: spesso lo aveva visto ritrarsi e fare quello sguardo in presenza di uno sconosciuto o qualcuno che proprio non gli andava a genio.

«Uh, v-va bene, scusa. Non volevo fare niente.»

Il ragazzo però non sembrava più prestargli attenzione: guardava alle proprie spalle, come se temesse sarebbe arrivato qualcuno di lì a poco. Noah fece due più due e concluse che stava scappando da qualcuno, o da qualcosa. Il giovane tornò a guardarlo e finalmente parlò: «D-Devo andarmene da qui, il più lontano possibile! Dammi un passaggio, ti prego!», lo implorò.

L'uomo lo squadrò, dubbioso. Chi gli assicurava che non fosse una messinscena? «Forse sarebbe meglio chiamare...»

«No, no! Non chiamare nessuno! Devo solo scappare! Se non lo faccio mi troveranno!»

Noah era perplesso. Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto che era troppo buono col prossimo, che si lasciava sempre fregare da tutti quelli che incontrava, ma davvero poteva dire di no e lasciarsi alle spalle un ragazzo in quelle condizioni?

Sospirò, poi annuì. «Va bene, va bene. Ce la fai ad alzarti e a stare in piedi?»

Il ragazzo fece di sì con la testa e si alzò senza riuscire a celare una smorfia affaticata.

Era solo un'impressione di Noah, o sembrava abbondante sulla parte frontale del corpo? Non nel senso che pareva grasso, più che altro dava l'idea di avere sotto i vestiti un palloncino. Davvero strano, dato che braccia e gambe suggerivano l'esatto contrario. Era chiaramente di esile corporatura. Forse era solo un effetto ottico della maglietta a righe blu e bianche orizzontali che indossava il tipo. Ormai era chiaro fosse un maschio, la voce era da ragazzo, anche se un po' più chiara del consueto, e ciò eliminava i sospetti che sarebbero sorti in Noah se si fosse invece trattato di una ragazza.

L'uomo smise di farsi tutte quelle domande e gli fece cenno di seguirlo in auto. Non si poteva di certo restare lì sotto la pioggia come due oche a mollo. Attese che fosse montato, poi ripartì. Lo guardò scostarsi i capelli fradici dal volto con le mani pallide e intirizzite.

«Dove dovrei accompagnarti?»

«Dove ti pare, amico.»


	2. Tutti giù per terra

Imprecò sottovoce quando le chiavi gli caddero di mano e finirono a terra. Sbuffando le raccolse, inserì quella giusta nella toppa e la girò tre volte. Aprì e fece cenno al ragazzo di entrare. «Scusa se ti ho portato qui, ma non mi hai dato tante alternative. Contavo di tornare a casa, prima che tu piombassi in mezzo alla strada.»

«Non preoccuparti, ho solo bisogno di asciugarmi e poi mi avrai fuori dai piedi.»

«Ah, ottimo» commentò Noah, incerto se la risposta fosse stata sarcastica o meno. A quell'ora, stanco morto dopo il lavoro, entrava automaticamente nella ‟modalità stronzo". «Posso almeno sapere come ti chiami?» chiese, mentre accendeva qualche luce nello stretto corridoio. Casa sua non era di certo Buckingham Palace, ma col salario che aveva era già tanto se poteva permettersi quella topaia.

Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto e lo guardò sospettoso. «Perché vuoi saperlo?»

«Mi pare il minimo, dato che sei in casa mia e ti ho pure dato uno strappo. Se preferisci posso chiamarti Coso.»

Il giovane lo squadrò ancora, poi: «Casey. Mi chiamo Casey».

«Casey...?»

«Ho solo quel nome.»

«Va bene» ribatté lentamente Noah, soppesandolo: cominciava a credere che non avesse tutte le rotelle a posto. «Se vuoi asciugarti, il bagno è in fondo a sinistra. Non ho messo a posto, quindi sarà un po' tutto un casino.»

«Non importa. Grazie.»

«Prego» borbottò l'uomo, andandosene nella piccola cucina; lì si chinò verso il piccolo e basso frigorifero e si prese al volo una birra. Tirò via la linguetta e diede un bel sorso. Il sapore amaro del luppolo gli inondò subito la bocca. La birra in sé per sé non lo faceva impazzire, ma in tutta franchezza, forse, faceva meno danni di alcolici ben più forti.

Dopo qualche minuto sentì provenire dal bagno il suono dell'asciugacapelli; quando esso si arrestò, infine, udì dei passi. Tornò nel corridoio e squadrò il tizio di nome Casey. Sì, aveva decisamente i capelli color mogano, magari si erano schiariti un po' dopo essere stati asciugati; i suoi occhi, invece, erano decisamente castano-dorati. Sotto la luce fredda il suo aspetto smagrito e sciupato risaltava ancora più del solito.

Noah non poteva far a meno di chiedersi se fosse stato rapito e alla fine fosse riuscito a fuggire, o qualcosa di simile.

«Be', allora grazie per il passaggio e il resto, uh...»

«Noah, sono Noah.»

«Noah.» Casey accennò un saluto col capo, poi fece per andare alla porta e uscire.

Noah inizialmente non fece niente, tuttavia il suo buon senso, nonché la curiosità, mista a un accesso da buon samaritano tipico di lui, non lo convinsero a fermarlo e a dire: «Ti conviene aspettare almeno fino al mattino. È un bel tratto di strada e non conviene farselo di notte».

«Starò bene. So cavarmela.»

«Sì, ma permettimi di dirti che se ti lasciassi andare adesso, mi sentirei uno stronzo. Insomma, ce l'ho una coscienza, sai?»

«Neanche mi conosci, che ti importa?»

«Si chiama altruismo. Viviamo in un mondo menefreghista, lo so bene, ma non tutti sono indifferenti.»

Casey si voltò a guardarlo e lo squadrò a lungo. «Oppure vuoi solo sapere cosa mi è successo, giusto?»

«Anche quello, sì.»

«Non mi crederesti e ti metterei solo nei casini. Fidati, amico, è meglio per te se ne resti fuori.»

«Sono già incasinato, credimi. Peggio di così mi resta solo da crepare.» Noah si avvicinò, mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

Casey richiuse il portone e fece alcuni passi avanti, torturandosi le mani. «Sto scappando, come avrai notato.»

«Fin lì ci ero arrivato, infatti.»

«Il punto è che non posso dirti da chi o da quanto sto scappando. Sappi solo che si tratta di gente pericolosa, gente che saprebbe spezzarti come uno stuzzicadenti senza neanche troppi rimorsi. Mi sono accorto troppo tardi di cosa intendevano fare e ora ne sto pagando le conseguenze. Fine della triste storia della mia vita. Tu che scusa hai, invece?»

«Buono, buono, buono!» Noah agitò le mani. «Invece di andare dalla polizia scappi? Potrei capire se fossimo ai tempi del Far West, ma...»

Casey, di punto in bianco, sghignazzò amaramente. «La polizia non potrebbe far niente e neanche mi crederebbe!»

«Io però ti credo.»

«Non sai neanche un terzo della storia.»

«Be', mettimi alla prova, allora. Forza.»

«Certo, così mi porterai da qualche scienziato pazzo per farmi tagliuzzare come una rana. Grazie, ma preferirei evitare.»

«Così posso capire quanto sei incasinato» gli rifece il verso Noah, cominciando ad averne abbastanza di quell'atteggiamento. Un po' era lui quello poco tollerante, lo ammetteva, ma Casey a sua volta non era un tipo granché docile.

Il giovane scosse la testa. «Non posso. Mi vergogno già abbastanza così.»

«Oh, andiamo! Dillo e basta!»

«Non si tratta di dire o meno qualcosa! Si tratta di mostrartela!» sbottò Casey, senza alzare la voce. «La mia è una situazione troppo strana.»

«Ossia?»

Calò il silenzio, poi Casey sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «L'hai voluto tu, sappilo.» Lentamente diresse le mani al lembo inferiore della maglietta, poi piano piano lo sollevò, finché non ebbe esposto il torace; fino al petto glabro, magro e fanciullesco non v'era nulla di strano, ma da quelli in poi la storia assumeva un che di inquietante: il ventre del ragazzo sembrava leggermente rigonfio, come la superficie di un palloncino. Non troppo evidente, ma in quel modo era perfettamente visibile, non più qualcosa che si poteva attribuire a un effetto ottico. 

Noah sbiancò. «Cristo! Ora capisco! Devi avere uno di quei tumori con masse gigantesche! Ogni tanto sbucano fuori casi come il tuo! Casey, ascoltami bene: devi andare in ospedale e farti operare immediatamente, mi senti? Quella roba uccide!»

Casey scoppiò a ridere di cuore, lasciandolo a bocca aperta. Ma era matto? «Non c'è niente da ridere!» insisté Noah.

«Credimi, per come sono messo, la tua reazione è più che divertente!» Il ragazzo tirò giù la maglietta. «Non si tratta di un tumore, anche se in parte vorrei tanto lo fosse. Lì dentro non so cosa ci sia, ma non è una massa di cellule mortali. Certo, forse finirà per uccidermi se non me ne libero al più presto, ma...»

«Si può sapere di che diavolo stai parlando?» A Noah cominciava a girare la testa e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi al muro. Si portò una mano alla fronte.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò del tutto. «Ecco, lo sapevo io» mormorò, roteando gli occhi. Attese qualche altro secondo, poi Noah – proprio come il ragazzo si aspettava – cadde a terra come un sacco di patate. «E poi dicono che sono io quello strano.»


	3. Alfa, Beta, Omega

Noah mugolò e si rigirò nel letto, massaggiandosi la fronte. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse dato una bella botta in testa. Lo stesso, identico stordimento.   
I suoi occhi corsero al comodino, sul quale la sveglia segnava le cinque di mattina. Sbuffò e si rimise su, aiutandosi con le braccia.

Aveva fatto un sogno bizzarro quella notte. Forse aveva bevuto troppo e magari l'aveva fatto prima di tornare a casa, non ricordava bene gli eventi della notte precedente, eppure era sembrato tutto così vivido e reale: l'incidente scongiurato per il rotto della cuffia, il ragazzo, ciò che quest'ultimo celava sotto la maglietta...   
Tutto.

«Devo smetterla di bere» bofonchiò, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi.

«Dubito sia stata colpa della birra, sai?»

Sobbalzò. «Porca puttana!» Guardò verso la porta della camera ed eccolo lì, il ragazzo che rispondeva al nome di ‟Casey". Non era stato un sogno, a meno che di colpo la sua mente non avesse dato completamente forfait e lui avesse iniziato a parlare da solo e a immaginarsi persone inesistenti.

«Ma che...», Noah cercò di scrollarsi di dosso l'incredulità. «Sei ancora qui? Non volevi andartene?»

«Cazzo ne so! Sei crollato come uno scemo nel corridoio e mi pareva da stronzi lasciarti lì» lo rimbeccò il ragazzo, prendendo un sorso di quello che sembrava caffè fumante dalla tazza verde che reggeva in mano. Era la preferita di Noah, il quale storse la bocca, si avvicinò e gliela strappò di mano.

«Non sono infetto, se è questo a preoccuparti» lo apostrofò Casey, tagliente.

«Questa me l'ha regalata mia moglie. È speciale» ribatté l'uomo, palesemente geloso di un oggetto in apparenza semplice fin quasi all'anonimia.

Il diciannovenne annuì appena. «Ah. E dov'è? Non l'ho vista rientrare.» Non che gliene importasse realmente qualcosa, ma lo lasciava perplesso l'assenza di quella donna. Se ancora erano sposati e Noah teneva a lei fino al punto da esser affezionato persino a una tazza che gli era stata donata, non si spiegava il fatto che di suddetta consorte non ve ne fosse neppure l'ombra. In bagno, tra l'altro, non aveva visto niente di ciò che una donna solitamente utilizzava per prendersi cura di sé. Qualcosa stonava in quella faccenda.

«È rimasto del caffè?» Noah evitò la domanda appositamente, superando il giovane con apparente noncuranza.

Casey annuì. «Sì, me ne sono fatto una caraffa intera.»

«Ottimo.» McKay giunse in cucina e sciacquò con cura pressoché religiosa la tazza, riponendola infine nella credenza sopra il lavabo arrugginito. Un tempo era stato di lucido rame. Sospirò, recuperò una tazza pulita, si versò il caffè e lo finì nel giro di cinque minuti, sentendosi quasi subito un po' meglio.

«Lo sai che sei un bel po' bizzarro, Noah?» osservò Casey, appoggiato con una spalla all'entrata della cucina.

Noah si voltò lentamente e lo fissò, sorseggiando dell'altro caffè. Le labbra erano appena incurvate, ma non vi era traccia di ilarità o goliardia nei suoi occhi che non sorridevano affatto. Non lo facevano da un bel po', in realtà. «Com'è la storia, di' un po? Sei per caso come quel bue che dava del cornuto all'asino?» chiese di rimando.

Il ragazzo emise una finta e sarcastica risatina. «Molto divertente, dico davvero. Non ho scelto io di essere così.»

«Nemmeno io, se è per questo. Come la mettiamo, dimmi?»

«Tua moglie ti ha lasciato per un altro, ci scommetto la testa» gli restituì il colpo Casey, lo sguardo socchiuso. Vedeva le ultime risposte dell'uomo come un autentico guanto di sfida e non si sognava minimamente di retrocedere.

Noah si irrigidì e fece una smorfia. «Preparati a perderla entro stasera, allora.» Sollevò la tazza a mo' di brindisi. «Comunque, ragazzino, mi faccio una doccia e poi vado a lavorare. Mentre sono in bagno, ti consiglio di decidere se andare o restare. Non hai dove andare, altrimenti te la saresti squagliata da un bel po', perciò la mia porta è aperta a uno che ha chiaramente bisogno di un tetto sopra la testa.»

Casey si accigliò. Com'era possibile che quell'uomo, pur avendolo conosciuto solo la sera prima, fosse disposto addirittura a ospitarlo? Non si era chiesto, neanche per un istante, se magari lui non fosse un poco di buono, un ragazzino semplicemente in vena di scherzi o, ancora, un malintenzionato? Non vivevano nel mondo di Biancaneve e se ne sentivano di tutti i colori al telegiornale!   
Vide che stava per avviarsi e allora decise di farsi coraggio e di richiamare la sua attenzione. Non sarebbe durato a lungo a furia di scappare e non era nelle condizioni di vivere all'addiaccio e chissà dove. Era un brav'uomo, era chiaro, e Casey necessitava di una mano. Le sue, per tanti motivi, erano belle che impicciate.

«Che c'è?» chiese McKay, fermatosi a guardarlo.

«Ho bisogno di aiuto, Noah» sputò il rospo Casey, torturandosi il lembo della maglietta a righe sformata e già di per sé stropicciata. Quell'azione ricondusse gli occhi scuri dell'uomo sulla probabile fonte dei problemi del giovane: il grembo ingrossato – suggeriva almeno il quarto mese di gestazione – simile a una goccia appesa al gambo di un fiore e in attesa di cadere al suolo. _Quello era evidente,_ si ritrovò a pensare _._ Non bisognava essere dei geni per rendersi conto che Casey stava fuggendo realmente da qualcosa o da qualcuno e che da solo, molto probabilmente, avrebbe fatto una brutta fine. Forse era questo a spingerlo a essere così disponibile e solidale. Non voleva una persona così giovane e in fragili condizioni sulla coscienza. Era in parte il passato custodito fra le quattro mura del suo appartamento a spingerlo a essere gentile. «Ossia? Quale aiuto?» incalzò.

«Devo liberarmi al più presto di questa... questa cosa che ho dentro, prima che possa ancora crescere. Credici o meno, Noah, ma potrebbe anche uccidermi.»

Noah, il quale cominciava a chiedersi se non fosse incappato in una realtà alternativa dove gli Aliens esistevano, annuì appena. «Vuoi una mano a trovare un medico abortista, quindi?» Era un po' suscettibile sul discorso dell'aborto e della gravidanza in generale, ma non era stupido e sapeva cogliere la differenza fra una situazione e l'altra. Casey, in effetti, rischio di vita o meno, sembrava davvero troppo giovane per poter prendersi cura di un bambino. A volte l'aborto, per quanto per alcuni potesse risultare una terribile alternativa, era l'unica opzione possibile. Non era nessuno per mettersi a disquisire su chissà quali questioni etiche né per fare il bacchettone e, d'altra parte, non era né il padre né il fratello di Casey e non aveva il diritto di metter becco in quella faccenda.

Casey si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. «Sì, esatto, o anche di un semplice chirurgo. Basta che sia uno capace di tener la bocca chiusa e di operarmi senza mandarmi al camposanto. Non voglio abortire e rimetterci la vita. Questa storia mi ha già sottratto abbastanza alla vita che conducevo prima di... beh, prima di finire così, ecco. Sono stanco e voglio farla finita di cazzeggiare e prendere il tono per le corna una buona volta.»

«Quando tornerò, allora, vedremo. Proverò a darti una mano come posso.»

«Okay. Uhm... grazie.»

Noah scosse tra il capo, chiedendosi chi glielo facesse fare di cacciarsi sempre in situazioni così bislacche, se si escludevano i traumi passati, l'essere un autentico stupido e per giunta un panetto di burro vivente. A volte si ritrovava a pensare che l'universo ce l'avesse con lui, ma forse era solo la mancanza di sua moglie a farglielo credere. Comunque stessero le cose, era un bel casino quello in cui si stava immischiando, se lo sentiva nelle ossa.

Si barricò in bagno, fece una doccia calda e poi si rivestì. Avrebbe dovuto radersi, ma non ne aveva granché voglia, perciò non lo fece. Sua sorella, Annika, gli aveva sempre ripetuto che senza la barba aveva la faccia da scemo, ma, per quel che gli riguardava, sapeva di esser tale sia con qualche pelo di troppo in faccia, sia che ne fosse privo.

Trovò Casey nel piccolo e squallido salotto: se ne stava seduto sul divano color blu sbiadito, le gambe raccolte sotto il sedere e un gomito posato sul bracciolo lì di fianco.

«Quanti anni hai, comunque?» gli chiese dopo un po', senza una ragione precisa.

Casey lo guardò e lo studiò per qualche secondo. «Quasi venti a dicembre. Perché?» 

«Allora ci ho visto giusto. In realtà ti facevo ancora più piccolo.»

«Vuoi una medaglia al valore, soldato Joker?»

Noah sogghignò. « _Full Metal Jacket_ , eh? Questo ti fa onore, ragazzino.»

«Sai com'è, anche fra quelli della mia età esiste la cultura della televisione!»

«E io che pensavo foste tutti presi dalla musica di merda e dai film scadenti che ora vanno di moda al cinema! Che ignorante!»

«Già. Un vero ignorante!»

Noah gli mostrò il dito medio. «Cerca di non mettermi sottosopra 'sta bicocca.» Fece un sorriso tirato.

«Signorsì, signore» commentò annoiato Casey, guardandosi le unghie che visibilmente adorava mangiucchiare, data la ridotta lunghezza. 

«Tu guarda questo» disse tra sé Noah, in parte divertito. «Se hai fame o altro, in frigo dovrebbe esserci qualcosa. Se ti annoi, beh, guardati qualcosa in televisione o...»

«Tranquillo, sono stanco morto e voglio solo dormire. Mi farò un sonnellino.»

«Meglio ancora. A dopo, Casey.»

Noah rigirò le chiavi tra le mani. Quando fece per andare, sentì Casey parlare. «È... È cominciato tutto quando sono uscito senza prendere le medicine, come di solito faccio quando sto male. Prendevo sempre in giro mia madre, in passato, e quel giorno le ho detto che non sarebbe successo niente se per una volta mi ero scordato di prendere quella roba. Ora vorrei solo prendermi a schiaffi da solo.» Noah tornò indietro e lo ascoltò in silenzio. «Quattro mesi fa sono andato in giro per la mia città, un giorno, e a un certo punto mi sono accorto che alcuni ragazzi che conoscevo a scuola mi fissavano mentre passavo. Sembravano strani, hai presente quando guardi un pezzo di carne di quelli tagliati bene, e vorresti solo prenderlo e mangiartelo? Ecco, stessa espressione. Sapevo cosa stava accadendo, non mi ci è voluto molto per unire i puntini e capire che ero nei pasticci e di essermela andata a cercare.»

«Che è successo, quindi?»

«Un casino, Noah. Uno di loro, il più prepotente, mi ha pedinato e alla fine mi ha trascinato in un vicolo. Il resto forse riesci a immaginarlo e _questo_...» Casey indicò il ventre, «è uno dei suoi regalini, insieme a questo.» Si sfiorò il retro del collo. Noah si accigliò e lo raggiunse, per poi guardare la sua nuca: c'era il segno cicatrizzato di un morso, uno di quelli che a rigor di logica, normalmente, avrebbe dovuto strappare via la pelle e forse anche i muscoli. Ci voleva un bel po' di violenza per lasciare un segno del genere, nonché di essere dei dannati maniaci. La dentatura apparteneva di certo a un umano, seppur dotato di canini più pronunciati, e fu questo a lasciare davvero interdetto McKay. A quel tizio doveva decisamente mancare qualche venerdì. «Cristo santo. Lo hai detto a tua madre?»

«A lei è successo lo stesso. Funziona così con quelli come noi.»

Noah capì che sarebbe stata una lunga chiacchierata e si sedé accanto a Casey. «Quelli come voi? Che vuoi dire? Siete... non so, una specie di comunità? Tipo gli Hamish?»

«Non è semplice da spiegare. Viviamo in mezzo a voi e neanche ve ne rendete conto. Non dovrei neppure parlartene. Ci è proibito fraternizzare con quelli come te. Non proibito, in realtà, ma è mal visto.»

«Quelli come me? Ma...», Noah agitò le mani e decise di lasciar perdere. «Come hai fatto, comunque, a...»

«A farmi ingravidare, chiedi? È normale per la mia specie. Madre Natura a volte non sa davvero come cazzo occupare il suo tempo libero e allora ecco che fa queste porcate. Nel mio caso, poi, si è data alla pazza gioia.»

«Intendi dire che... sei un transgender o qualcosa di simile?» Noah non era molto esperto di quelle cose e faceva fatica a distinguere le varie sfumature riguardo ai generi sessuali e quant'altro, ma mai si era sentito a disagio nel parlarne ogni tanto con gli altri. Non ci vedeva niente di male o di innaturale. Era dell'opinione che chiunque potesse essere ciò che voleva essere o sentiva di essere. Perché bisognava per forza stare con i paraocchi o addirittura disconoscere le tante sfaccettature dell'essere umano? Le persone erano persone, punto e basta. Non c'era nient'altro, per come la vedeva lui. C'erano gli esseri umani, le loro azioni, le loro scelte, i loro sogni. Le etichette erano fatte per i vestiti e per gli alcolici, non per la gente.

Casey sembrò capire che con lui era libero di sbilanciarsi quanto voleva e di parlare fin dove gli andava di parlare. «No, niente del genere. Cioè... in realtà credo di essere proprio quello. Insomma, non ci ho mai capito un granché e sinceramente poco mi importa di cosa sono secondo il genere umano, ma per la mia gente rappresento una sorta di uccello raro. Nella nostra comunità, chiamiamola così, se ne sono visti solo un paio negli ultimi cinquant'anni e questo vale per la città da dove provengo. Penso fosse per questo che quegli stronzi, in passato, facevano a gara per avermi. Quelli hanno il cervello nei pantaloni, Noah. Pensano che quelli come me o come la mamma siano nati solo per soddisfare i loro porci comodi, che siamo remissivi e docili come pecore e non ci ribelliamo mai, ma non è vero. Io non sono così. Non sono un cane a cui piace la catena.»

Noah ci stava capendo sempre meno. Sospirò. «Senti, parla chiaro e basta. Non mi importa se fai discorsi strani. Per aiutarti, Casey, devo capire sin nei minimi dettagli in cosa sei invischiato e da chi stai fuggendo.»

«Quelli come mia madre, solitamente, si chiamano Omega e quelli come me, invece, Indigo. Poi ci sono gli Alfa, come Dominic e i suoi amici, poi i Beta, come alcuni miei compagni di scuola. Gli Alfa sono teste calde, spacconi che pensano di essere superiori a tutti gli altri e fanno quel che gli pare quando vogliono. Io avrei voluto andarmene per frequentare altrove il college, rifarmi una vita da un'altra parte, ma Dominic ha scelto per entrambi: mi ha preso, legato a lui, il morso è una specie di prova concreta e per giunta sono diventato parte del suo harem, in un certo senso. Questo significa che può fare ciò che desidera di me. Gli appartengo, sono una sua proprietà e ora che sto per renderlo padre, prima ancora di tutti gli altri suoi amanti, mi sta col fiato sul collo, non accetta un _no_ come risposta e... non lo so, penso lo ecciti di più pensare che ho nella pancia suo figlio.» Casey sospirò, poi si portò una mano al ventre e fece una smorfia. Noah, intanto, era senza parole e in preda a un disgusto di gigantesche proporzioni. Da dove diavolo veniva quel ragazzo? Com'era possibile che da qualche parte, proprio in America, in un Paese teoricamente civile e moderno, potesse essersi consumata una vicenda simile? Possibile che nessuna autorità fosse intervenuta? Non c'era neppure uno sceriffo a cui rivolgersi? E la polizia?

Il ragazzo sibilò un'imprecazione. «Accidenti! 'Sta bestiaccia non sta mai ferma!» Scosse la testa. «Comunque... quando mi hai trovato, ieri, è proprio da casa di Dominic che ero fuggito. Suo padre era stato più che chiaro: avrei dato presto un figlio al suo adorato erede, perciò ero proprietà della loro famiglia. Sono stato male per quattro mesi, più di una volta ho desiderato di morire, lo ammetto. Mi stavano tutti addosso, anche se volevo solo starmene in pace, e altri, invece, guardavano altrove pur di non sentirsi in colpa a non fare un bel niente. Era un inferno, Noah, e lo sarà ancora se... se non mi sbrigo a liberarmi di questo marmocchio. Non ho scelta. Rivoglio la mia vita.»

Noah non poteva biasimarlo e nonostante l'assurdità di quanto aveva udito, desiderava sul serio aiutare Casey a uscire da quel pasticcio. Aveva solo diciannove anni, una vita intera davanti a sé, come poteva negargli l'aiuto che sicuramente, con un po' di fortuna e un po' di benevolenza da parte di un medico ragionevole e dotato di riservatezza, poteva offrirgli?  
Doveva aiutarlo. Non avrebbe fatto finta di niente né acconsentito a certe ingiustizie tramite il silenzio. Odiava a prescindere i prepotenti e chi faceva uso della violenza come prima e unica risorsa, quindi, dopo aver trovato un medico abortista, con il consenso di Casey avrebbe anche fatto una capatina alla centrale di polizia. Quel Dominic meritava di andare in galera e di restarci.


	4. La cariatide e il poppante

Noah passò a Casey un asciugamano pulito con cui ripulirsi, sospirando in piena frustrazione.

Omega... Alfa... Beta...

Dannazione! Che diavolo di roba era mai quella? 

A distanza di quasi mezz'ora, realizzò che una faccenda simile forse si sarebbe rivelata difficile da mandare giù e da fronteggiare. Era comunque reale, gli bastava guardare negli occhi Casey per capirlo. Non era uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.

_Dio santo, se Meredith potesse vedermi ora!_

A un certo punto, mentre stavano parlando, al ragazzo era venuto un forte attacco di nausea e aveva fatto in tempo fortunatamente ad andare fino in bagno. Lì, tuttavia, a meno di trenta centimetri dal gabinetto, aveva rimesso anche l'anima sul pavimento. Povero ragazzo. Non lo invidiava, qualunque storia ci fosse realmente dietro. 

Si decise a parlare: «Senti, a questo punto ci sono dentro fino al collo, perciò... se vuoi restare qui, perché magari ti senti più al sicuro, per me non ci sono problemi. Sei un disgraziato come me e bisognerà pure darsi una mano tra simili, no?»

Ciò che Casey intendeva fare era comunque rischioso: se davvero era in quello stato da quattro mesi, allora aveva solo un altro mese per liberarsi del problema. In alcuni Stati si poteva rinunciare anche all'ultimo minuto, ma non era così in tutti i Paesi e in America, si sapeva, l'aborto era una materia molto discussa e problematica, sia per i tempi d'attesa che per le varie condizioni in cui era praticabile. Un gran casino, in sostanza.

Era chiaro che Casey, comunque, avrebbe avuto bisogno di una mano per rimettersi in forze. Poteva anche morire, per quel che ne sapeva Noah, e comunque un aborto non era una passeggiatina.

Casey tenne premuto l'asciugamano contro la bocca, pallido come un cencio e di un leggero sottotono verdastro. Appena si sentì meglio, scostò il panno. «Non dire stupidaggini. Se Dominic venisse a sapere che mi trovo qui, ti ammazzerebbe. Già da prima era poco sveglio, ma da quando è cominciata questa pagliacciata non capisce più un cazzo di niente. Negli ultimi giorni tra un po' neanche al cesso potevo più andare da solo.» Si rimise in piedi barcollando. «Del resto, che razza di persona è uno che ti trascina in un vicolo e ti violenta come una vacca da riproduzione? Quello è capace di farti a pezzi, Noah. In quattro mesi che mi trovo in casa sua, ho perso il conto delle volte in cui le ho prese di santa ragione. Vuoi perché non avevo voglia di farmi scopare come una bambola gonfiabile, vuoi perché mi rifiutavo di mangiare e di fare in generale il bravo bambino.»

Casey aveva un modo molto schietto di parlare, a tratti volgare, ma si sposava alla perfezione con quello diretto di Noah. Forse sarebbero andati d'accordo, se avessero stabilito di diventare coinquilini. 

Noah, intanto, cominciò a ripulire il macello per terra. Era abituato a pulire lo schifo altrui, lavorando in un locale dove a volte, a furia di bere, la gente finiva per vomitare ovunque come bestie.

«Non ho ancora capito bene la situazione, Casey, ma so che hai bisogno di aiuto. Hai diciannove anni, non puoi farcela senza qualcuno che ti sostenga. L'aborto, Omega o meno, resta una brutta faccenda. Fidati, ci sono già passato e...», si morse la lingua e imprecò, per poi tacere e tornare a strofinare con maggior forza il pavimento. «Insomma, non mi sono sorbito tutta quella pappardella di prima per poi farmi liquidare così. Non ho un cazzo da fare e se non lavoro, sto qui a deprimermi. Se non altro hai portato un po' di movimento nella mia esistenza. Magari, prima o poi, ci scriverò un libro, tanto al giorno d'oggi, ormai, scrivono cani e porci. Forse ci rimedio una cinquantina di dollari.»

Casey sospirò e si chinò per aiutarlo. Incrociò per un istante lo sguardo dell'uomo e gli rivolse, per la prima volta, un sincero accenno di sorriso. «Scusa se ho improvvisato la scena de _L'Esorcista_ nel tuo povero bagno» disse scherzoso. Noah sghignazzò. «No problem, Regan. Finché non inizi a far ruotare la testa a trecentosessanta gradi, direi che posso competere con un po' di vomito!» 

Casey sghignazzò. «Stronzo!» 

Insieme riuscirono a ripulire tutto in poco tempo. Si lavarono le mani e tornarono in salotto.

«Vuoi una camomilla? Dicono funzioni.»

«A te cos'è successo?» chiese Casey, ignorando la domanda. «Non hai lo sguardo di uno che sta bene, scusa la franchezza.» Pur avendo scherzato con lui non più di quindici minuti prima, aveva compreso lo stesso che qualcosa non andava in Noah. Glielo aveva letto negli occhi.

L'uomo agitò una mano. «Niente che valga la pena ricordare, fidati. Camomilla sia, ti ci metto anche un po' di miele. Sempre che ne abbia un vasetto da qualche parte.» Sparì in cucina e prese ad armeggiare con il bollitore. Le mani gli tremavano e il contenitore a momenti quasi gli scivolò dalla presa. Bestemmiò sottovoce e accese il fornello dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto.

Odiava parlare di sua moglie, così come di tutto. Non si era mai aperto realmente neanche coi suoi e con sua sorella, figurarsi se sarebbe riuscito a farlo con Casey, conosciuto solo la sera prima. Non era mai stato una persona incline a confidarsi col prossimo né mai era stato l'orgoglio di famiglia: voti mediocri in una scuola mediocre; diploma preso per puro miracolo e nessun progetto per l'avvenire, poi era arrivata Meredith e tutto era sembrato aver acquistato un minimo di senso.

Aveva cominciato a intravedere una sorta di speranza: si erano sposati dopo un anno di fidanzamento e poco dopo avevano preso quell'appartamento che due anni addietro – nonostante fosse un vecchio palazzo malandato – aveva rappresentato il loro piccolo e incantevole rifugio, e in seguito iniziato a pensare ad allargare la famiglia.

Poi era andato tutto, lentamente, a puttane.

Infine eccolo lì, a vivere da solo in quel posto che gli ricordava sempre tutto quello che aveva perso, prigioniero della propria inerzia e incapacità di guardare davvero avanti.

Alla fine della fiera non si decideva a cambiare la macchina perché mai sarebbe stato in grado di liberarsi dell'auto che aveva accompagnato lui e Meredith durante le loro vacanze insieme e quant'altro. Il veicolo in cui più di una volta, tra l'altro, avevano condiviso momenti di passione, persino il primo bacio. Ricordava ancora quell'evento vividamente: aveva riaccompagnato a casa Meredith e lei, prima di scendere, si era voltata, si era sporta, gli aveva accarezzato una guancia e infine lasciato un bacio sulle labbra, solo per poi sorridergli con aria maliziosa e scendere di corsa per evitare l'acquazzone che quella sera aveva infuriato.

Non cambiava appartamento perché era lì che giacevano le sue mille speranze infrante, quelle di una famiglia, di un figlio da crescere al fianco dell'amata compagna. La speranza di essere un uomo migliore, un padre modello.

Non cambiava vita perché, come un idiota, si aspettava ancora di rivederla entrare prima o poi da quella dannata porta e venirgli incontro, come sempre aveva fatto dopo il lavoro.

Sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto, ma dicevano che la speranza fosse ormai la sola cosa rimasta al mondo a non uccidere. Semmai era soltanto un sintomo di stupidità o di follia, per la piega che l'intera umanità aveva preso.

Tornò di là e passò la tazza di camomilla a Casey. «Ci ho messo del semplice zucchero. Per oggi niente miele, Bubu.»

«Chiamami ancora in quel modo e ti stacco la testa» lo apostrofò scontroso il ragazzo.

«Lo sai che nel tuo stato arrabbiarsi sia assai controproducente?»

«Lo sai che anche nel mio stato sarei lo stesso capace di prenderti a calci nel culo? E comunque da dove vieni? New York?»

«Manhattan.»

«Si sente, amico.»

«Tu?»

«Sono sempre stato di queste parti, purtroppo, ma progetto di andarmene ai Caraibi, trovarmi una tipa con tette grosse come meloni e spacciare marijuana sulla spiaggia finché non sarò così vecchio che l'artrite mi impedirà di rollare come si deve.»

Noah non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere. «Non è che ti serve un socio?» disse, senza smettere di sghignazzare.

«Ci penso e poi ti dico» ribatté Cas, ma anche lui si lasciò sfuggire un accenno di sorriso.

«Così sembri meno stronzetto, lo sai?»

«Vaffanculo, e te lo dico col cuore.»

Noah ridacchiò e si rilassò contro lo schienale del divano, accanto a quello che si prospettava essere il suo nuovo e improbabile coinquilino.

Casey lo squadrò. «Il lavoro? Non dovevi andarci?»

«Mi darò malato. Tanto prima o poi mi avrebbero licenziato.»

«La prendi abbastanza bene.»

«Di lavori come quello che ho io se ne trovano anche altrove. Quasi quasi pure io vado ai Caraibi, forse lì farei fortuna.»

«Per viaggiare ci vogliono i soldi.»

«Li troverò.»

«E come? Ti metterai a spacciare?»

«Nah, al liceo non riuscivo nemmeno a farmi passare una sigaretta senza farmi beccare dai professori. Figurati!»

«Sei un po' coglione, lasciatelo dire.»

Noah ghignò. «Ho anche dei difetti, se ti interessa.»

«No, in realtà non me ne frega granché.»

«Meno male, non me ne ricordo neanche uno.»

Casey si sistemò meglio sul posto, finendo la camomilla. «Sai, alla fine non sei così male per essere un vecchio.»

Noah gli mollò uno scappellotto sulla nuca. «Vecchio a chi, poppante?»

«A te, cariatide fossilizzata.»

«Almeno io non ho più i denti da latte.»

«Neanche io ce li ho, stronzo.»

«Dicono tutti così e poi, invece, ecco che avete ancora una gocciolina di latte che vi cola dal mento!»

Cas si voltò a guardarlo. «Vuoi le botte, Coso?»

«Non ti conviene, marmocchio.»

Il ragazzo parve riflettere, poi annuì. 

«Hai ragione. Ti ammazzerei e passerei il resto dei miei giorni in galera.»

Noah scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.


End file.
